You're a King and I'm a Lionheart
by MizuiroKandeya
Summary: Being a hybrid is not easy. Blaine knows that from first hand experience. However, sometimes even he is lucky enough to have fate on his side. This time it comes in form of a handsome stranger offering cookies and a friendly ear.


**This was my contribution for the Kblreversebang 2015. You can find me on tumblr under the same name (mizuirokandeya) and there you can also take a look at the beautiful art that inspired this fic, which is also the cover art for this story. Hope you enjoy reading and please let me know what you think! (Also sorry if anything about the format is fucked up! I'm not used to posting on here, so I had a hard time figuring out what I did wrong. It should be only minor stuff though!)**

* * *

Kurt should be angry with himself for getting distracted. He really should be focusing on his school assignment instead of watching the people walking along the street outside of the coffee shop.

The sun is shining brightly and it's one of the first truly warm days this year. On one hand he's kind of upset that he has to work and can't fully appreciate it. On the other hand, he just needed a few hours to relax after researching and outlining his project the previous day. He knows it's his own fault that he's stuck inside today but he needs to finish the assignment by tomorrow, so that he can focus on his work for Vogue during the weekend, without worrying about school.

At least he's not stuck in the library.

Kurt sighs and with one last longing look outside, he turns back to his laptop and starts to work again.

It takes around an hour and a half before he can safely say that he's finished. He probably needs to proofread it again but that's something he can do later today. Now he just needs another coffee and maybe a piece of cheesecake.

He closes his laptop and takes a look around to check if it's okay to leave it unattended for a few minutes. It's not a particularly busy day in the coffee shop, so he takes the risk.

When he has his coffee and a piece of chocolate cheesecake, he turns around to go back to his table and stops short.

A guy is seated at the table behind his own, chatting animatedly with a girl. He has fluffy brown ears peeking out of his neatly styled hair and a huge, beautiful smile on his face as he talks to his friend. The clothes he's wearing are brightly colored and the pants have the common hybrid tailoring to allow for his tufted, distinctly leonine tail. He's really, really attractive and Kurt can't help but stare.

Before Kurt can look away again, The Guy catches him looking. It's only a quick glance in his direction but Kurt sees his smile falter and his ears flatten. Kurt feels himself blush and hurries back to his table.

He knows that a lot of hybrids get uncomfortable if they are stared at. He's just grown so accustomed to seeing all kinds of hybrids at NYADA and at Vogue who love to be the center of attention that he forgets it's not the norm.

Kurt distracts himself from his embarrassment for the next twenty minutes with his cake and coffee, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation behind him.

It's hard to resist, though, because The Guy keeps laughing at the things the girl says and Kurt would love to know what she's saying so that he could be the one to make him laugh. And wow if he isn't getting ahead of himself a little bit. It's unlikely that he'll talk to The Guy or even see him again after today.

It takes another five minutes for Kurt to decide that he needs to leave because this is definitely getting out of hand. And if he can't help but steal subtle glances at the guy while putting on his scarf and coat then so be it.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kurt forgets about the incident in the coffee shop. Kind of. He's suddenly very conscious of how often people stare at hybrids for uncomfortable lengths of time. Especially tourists, who even go so far as to talk openly about hybrids within earshot.

Kurt really hopes that he hadn't acted that way when he moved to New York.

It's not as if hybrids don't exist outside of cities. They're a normal part of society. But hybrids with prominent features often tend to flock to the bigger cities where it's easier to disappear in the masses, so he does understand when people are curious or shocked when seeing them for the first time.

Kurt clearly remembers his first week in Bushwick when he'd had a run in with an octopus hybrid and how he'd stared at her until she snapped at him. He apologized afterwards but the embarrassment still resurfaces sometimes.

But at least he learned early on that certain things are not okay, despite the relatively blurred boundaries of the theater and fashion worlds.

* * *

The next time Kurt has the chance to visit his favorite coffee shop is the following Thursday. It's not particularly busy today since the temperatures had risen drastically over the last week and everybody is out and about enjoying the weather. But Kurt enjoys every little bit of peace and quiet he can get nowadays, so he'd opted to come here instead of going to the park.

He sits in one of the comfortable chairs by the window with his coffee and just relaxes for a while.

At one point he takes to people watching and it still kind of amazes him how some people are already in shorts and t-shirts while others are still wearing their big winter jackets. He spends the next ten minutes silently judging people's fashion choices as they walk by the coffee shop.

When he hears the bells above the door chime, he reflexively looks over, only to gasp when he sees who is walking in.

Because that is definitely The Guy from last week and damn he's even more gorgeous than Kurt remembers.

Kurt watches him get in line and order his coffee. And wow the back and forth swishing of his tail is kind of hypnotic and Kurt can't help but stare at it.

It's only when the guy moves to one of the tables that Kurt notices that he'd been staring at a stranger's ass for more than a few minutes, and he blushes while averting his gaze again.

He can't resist looking over again when he hears an angry huff from The Guy. He frowns when he sees the sullen look on his face and how his ears are flat against his head. There is also a quiet thump every time his tails hits the chair.

The longer Kurt stares at him, the clearer it is that he really wants to do something to get that unhappy look off The Guy's face. So he makes a plan.

* * *

Blaine is angry. He's angry and he's upset and he doesn't even care that he probably whacked more than a few people with his tail on the subway ride home.

Blaine likes to think of himself as a polite and conscientious individual, but if people are going to be so overtly rude to him as a hybrid, what's the point? Why should he go out of his way to make disrespectful people comfortable?

" _I mean, you'd be perfect for the role. It's just…the whole hybrid thing you've got going? I can't see the character like that, sorry."_

He can still hear the words loud and clear in his head, how the tone of the writer's voice had made it clear that he wasn't sorry at all, how his face had shown the poorly masked disgust at having to even consider someone 'not fully human' for the role.

Blaine wants to scream because it's so unfair that he still gets treated like that. That _a lot of hybrids_ still get treated like that and that the society acts like everything is fine when it's clearly not.

He's still angry when he reaches his building, so he just keeps walking. He knows that Tina is home, and in his current mood he'd probably start a fight with her over nothing. He knows how unfair that would be to her.

So he walks and walks and walks. At some point he takes a few turns, so that he's going back in the direction he came from. When he passes the coffee shop that Tina had introduced him to when he'd moved in with her, he decides he could use a break.

When he finally sits down with his coffee, he can feel his whole body deflate. He hides his face in his hands for a moment. He's exhausted from being so angry and it's not fair that someone else has this much power over him just with a few stupid words. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, so he sits up straight again and huffs angrily, trying to blink the tears away. He's not going to cry over this, because crying means that he cares about the opinion of some stuck up asshole who thinks he's not worth it. And he really doesn't want that.

He closes his eyes and starts taking deep and steady breaths.

He only opens his eyes again when the chair across from his scratches across the floor and someone sits down in it. The stranger sets a plate on the table and pushes it in Blaine's direction. There are cookies on it.

"You look like you could use some of these," he says with a hesitant smile on his face and Blaine can practically smell how nervous he is.

But then it registers with him what the stranger just said and for a while all Blaine can do is fix him with a skeptical glare. Sure, he's good looking, with a sharp jawline, clear skin and expressive blue eyes. It's just that Blaine is absolutely not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"If you're trying to hit on me, you picked the worst moment you could," Blaine ends up saying with narrowed eyes. And if he enjoys it a bit that the stranger blanches at that, his smile falling, Blaine doesn't let it show.

"No oh god no no no. Not my intention at all. I swear!" Blaine watches his hands slide over the table as if he's trying to grab one of Blaine's but he startles when he knocks into the plate and pulls them back. "I just thought that you looked really upset and angry and that you maybe could use someone to rant to, who will offer objective commentary and will probably agree with you because I only know your side."

Blaine frowns. The stranger is kind of right; he really could use someone to rant to. Also he bought Blaine cookies. Cookies that appear to be the raspberry chocolate cookies they sell here.

Blaine loves those cookies. They are one of the only sweets containing chocolate that he allows himself to eat. Though always in moderation because if it's too much his body starts treating the chocolate as something toxic and he gets sick. It's probably the only thing he hates about being a cat hybrid.

"Okay I'll talk to you," he concedes. "But only on two conditions. One, I'm not sharing the cookies."

"I didn't expect you too. I bought them specifically for you."

"And two, you tell me your name so that I really can rant to _you_."

"Oh of course. My name is Kurt," he says and holds out his hand.

"I'm Blaine." They shake and then Kurt rests his head on one of his hands and says, "So Blaine, what's going on?"

And Blaine starts talking. He tells Kurt about the theater group he recently joined. About how they're sometimes visited by people looking for new talent for small productions and newly written plays. He explains how one of these visitors asked him to audition for the lead in a new play. How he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it since he was already really busy with schoolwork, but then he got the chance to read some of the play and decided to try out. And he tells Kurt how they let him go through the whole audition process, even inviting him to a callback only to have one of the writers tell him that the character can't be portrayed by a hybrid.

"It just really pisses me off that they think they can treat someone like that. As if being one hundred percent human makes them better than me and other hybrids." Blaine ends his rant on a huff, then grabs a cookie and takes a bite.

"Can I be really honest with you Blaine?" Kurt asks and then carries on without waiting for an answer. "From what you just told me, I'm going to assume that you are a talented person. I mean, you got a callback and I'm pretty sure that the people who wanted you to come back knew that the writer didn't want to see a hybrid in the role. But they still asked you back. They saw what a great performer you are. They knew you could do it. The fact that one writer is hopelessly ignorant doesn't mean that you didn't catch someone else's eye. And who knows maybe you'll meet one of them again in the future and then you'll be the one they'll pick."

When Kurt finishes, Blaine can't do anything but stare at him with his mouth slightly open in shock. And when he doesn't react in any other way, Kurt carries on, "I mean that doesn't excuse the fact that that guy was simply rude to you but maybe it'll help you get over it?"

"I- Thank you, Kurt," Blaine says, finally cracking a smile.

"You're welcome," Kurt answers, returning the smile. "And another thing, if the writer didn't want a hybrid in the main role, he probably wrote the whole play in a way that can't be adapted to hybrids. So I guess he's the one out of luck because plays without interchangeable characters rarely make it big nowadays."

"I- Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am." And the way he says it, with such certainty, makes Blaine laugh. Because here he is, talking with Kurt, a complete stranger, who he knows nothing about, except that he totally agrees with him on this.

"I think this is one of the weirdest things to happen to me since coming to New York."

"Then you either haven't been here for long or are just really lucky."

"That kind of makes it sound like you have a lot of stories to tell," Blaine says and then adds, to his own surprise, "If I buy you another coffee, will you tell me some of them? I'll even share the cookies you so graciously bought for me."

Kurt simply smiles and answers, "Nonfat mocha, please."

And that's how they end up talking for another hour and a half, topics ranging from school ("So we're both studying performing arts, huh, what are the odds?") to funny stories ("I swear. Every time the teacher would ask him something, he would fan his tail feathers to impress her.") to work ("You work for Vogue? Are you kidding me?"). They only stop talking when Blaine's phone vibrates with a message from Tina, asking him if he still plans on joining her for dinner.

He's shocked that it's already this late and he smiles ruefully at Kurt and says, "I have to leave. I promised to meet my roommate for dinner."

"Well it did get kind of late," Kurt says and he looks almost sad as if he doesn't want to stop talking either.

"We could exchange numbers," Blaine offers. "Maybe meet up again sometime? It would definitely be good for my self-confidence."

"I'd like that," Kurt says with a laugh. There's a light blush on his cheeks and it makes Blaine feel a little giddy. So he hands Kurt his phone to enter his number and then texts him a short _Hi :)_ so that Kurt has his number, too.

They part ways in front of the coffee shop with one last smile, and if Blaine has a slight skip in his step and a big smile on his face on the way home, there is no reason for that.

No reason at all.

* * *

 **From Kurt** (Today, 2:23 am)

So I know that this is kind of soon but I was wondering if you'd like to meet up on Saturday. Maybe go to the park if the weather is still nice? 

**To Kurt** (Today, 7:57 am)

Why were you still awake at 2 am? You said the only day with an 8 am class was Friday for you. 

**From Kurt** (Today, 7:59 am)

I do. I also maybe fell asleep at my desk while reading and when I woke up and went to bed I couldn't fall asleep again.

 **To Kurt** (Today, 8:11 am)

That can't be healthy. Also: No parks for me right now, allergies. Maybe lunch?

 **From Kurt** (Today, 9:12 am)

I know, I know. Oh that sucks but lunch would be lovely.

 **To Kurt** (Today, 9:37 am)

My roommate showed me a cute little cafe that I'd think you like. I'll look up the address and text it to you with a time. Gotta go now, class in a bit.

 **From Kurt** (Today, 9:38 am)

Alright, have a nice day!

 **To Kurt** (Today, 9:39 am)

Thanks! You, too :)

* * *

When Blaine comes home that evening, he finds Tina sprawled over the small patch of floor in front of the loveseat they'd managed to cram into their living room into their living room. She's scribbling down notes while skimming through a book.

After getting rid of his jacket and shoes, he drops down on the couch and watches her for a few minutes.

"I think I have a date tomorrow," he blurts out at some point. She thumps her book shut and stares at him.

"With the guy you told me about yesterday?" she asks.

"Yes."

She gestures for him to go on.

"He texted me in the middle of the night and asked if I wanted to meet up again. "

"And you said yes, obviously."

"Of course I did. He was so nice to me yesterday and talking with him was so lovely. How could I say no to him?"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a little desperate for a nice boy in your bed?"

"Tina!" he squawks and throws one of the pillows from the couch at her.

Tina ducks and cackles before suddenly getting serious again. "Just make sure this isn't a repeat of what happened with George, okay?"

"Believe me, I learned from that. He was a misjudgment on my part." He slumps down further on the couch then let's himself tip onto his side when his tail gets stuck uncomfortably against the couch cushions. He sighs. "But Kurt was so nice to me, Tina. There was no reason for him to be but he was."

"Well it could be because he's just like George and is only trying to get into your pants. I know he said he wasn't hitting on you but people lie, Blainey-days ."

"I know that okay. But please just trust me on this, he isn't like that." He sighs again. "I haven't met anyone with whom I just clicked this way in a very long time. And I just really hope that he'll at least be interested in being friends. Even if it turns out that tomorrow wasn't a date."

"Blaine, of course it's a date. Nobody texts a virtual stranger at 2am unless it's to ask them out."

"Maybe. I guess. Ugh," he groans turning over onto his front and burrowing his face in a pillow. His voice is muffled when he says "Why does dating have to be so complicated for me?"

Tina hums noncommittally and then says, "I'm pretty sure dating is hard for everybody. But guess what everybody else doesn't have? A best friend who is willing to give you a head rub if you wash out your gel."

"Really?" Blaine's tone changes so quickly that it makes Tina laugh.

"Yes really. Now go before I take it back."

Blaine hurries off to the bathroom.

* * *

Greeting Kurt the next day is weird. He has no idea whether a hug would be welcomed so he settles on waving his hand awkwardly and smiling, and then shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. And even if the bright smile and greeting he gets in return make it seem like the right move, it still feels weird.

He ignores the part of his mind that would have liked to touch Kurt. And maybe smell him a bit, just to be sure he isn't imagining how good Kurt smells. It's actually kind of funny how bad his sense of smell is, considering that he's a lion-cat mix. His pedigree is unusual, even as far as hybrids are concerned, so there are genetic irregularities and some drawbacks, like the fact that his sense of smell is only marginally better than a human's. He's usually completely fine with avoiding the bulk of unsavory smells that a big city like New York has to offer. However, at times like this, when a feline-level sense of smell would be helpful, he really wishes his nose was more dependable.

They make small talk while they take off their jackets and pick a table. It's only when they've sat down that Kurt chuckles quietly and says, "This is a little awkward."

"Maybe," Blaine says and offers a sly smile. "Though one might say we'd left awkward behind us when you came up to a total stranger to offer cookies and a place to vent."

"One might," Kurt agrees and then they are both laughing.

From that point on it's easy again, the only lull in conversation happening while they are picking and ordering their food and drinks.

It makes Blaine ridiculously happy to see how much he makes Kurt smile and blush. It still isn't clear to him if this is a date, though, and that makes him nervous.

And maybe it's the fact that Kurt looks like he dressed with extra care today. Or that he keeps moving his hands closer to Blaine's. Or that he offers Blaine a bite of his food from his _own_ fork, which Blaine politely – but blushing bright red – declines. Or maybe it's the fact that their feet have been intertwined beneath the table since they sat down.

But no matter what it is, Blaine feels brave enough to blurt "This is a date, right?" in the middle of Kurt's monologue about appropriate fashion choices for auditions.

Kurt just stares at him for a few seconds. Blaine watches as he blinks and opens and closes his mouth a few times, no sound coming out.

Blaine starts to panic a little, because what if he just made it all up in his head? His ears are twitching and he must look like a deer caught in the headlights, and that just makes him even more nervous and self-conscious. He slaps his hands over his ears without even thinking, pressing them flat to his head. That seems to snap Kurt back to reality.

They stare at each other for a few tense seconds and then Kurt starts laughing. He presses his hands to his mouth in an effort to keep quiet but fails miserably. Blaine blushes, kicking one of Kurt's feet under the table. "Oh my god, shut up!", he hisses, grinning despite himself. He feels oddly proud to have made Kurt laugh like that, although he's not sure what's so funny.

"I'm so, so sorry," Kurt says, still wheezing a little. "I just-" he breaks off and takes a few calming breaths before he continues, "This is going to sound so ridiculous but you have no idea how badly I wanted to ask you if this could be a date. But I was so sure you'd say no because of your reaction on Thursday when I came up to you. I just thought you were being nice and were indulging me. But here you are, asking me if it's a date first."

Blaine realizes he's still covering his ears. He lets his hands fall cautiously back to the table. "So this is a date then?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes, I would love if this was a date," Kurt says laying his own hand, palm up on the table and wiggling his fingers in invitation. Blaine accepts it, sliding his own hand into Kurt's. The position is a little awkward but it feels nice and Blaine lets himself relax again.

"I'd like that, too."

They smile shyly at each other and Kurt squeezes his hand a little.

"So how about dessert?"

* * *

Kurt thinks of himself as an observant and detail orientated person. The fashion lover in him picks up on the little things that turn outfits into masterpieces, and the performer in him recognizes the most subtle of character traits.

So it's inexplicable to him that he never noticed Blaine's eyes. Well he has noticed them. They are big and expressive, a pretty honey color and framed by beautiful lashes. Kurt's probably spent hours staring into his eyes already, listening to Blaine talk. But apparently he never really _looked_ at them because he never noticed the way Blaine's pupils contract to slits in bright light.

But now, as they pause their walk in a sunny patch of sidewalk for Blaine to take a call from his mother, it's all Kurt can see. When Blaine turns to him for a moment to mouth another apology, it's like his eyes grow in size, his irises huge and bright. Kurt must have been blind the last few weeks if he never noticed this.

Seriously, how did he miss this?

Blaine looks over at him again, phone still pressed to his ear and ducks his head, blushing bright red, when he catches Kurt staring. He can't help smiling then because it's just so cute when he does that. It's like his attention is too much for Blaine – in a good way – and it makes Kurt giddy.

He let's his thoughts stray again, trying not to eavesdrop on Blaine's conversation. But no matter what he tries thinking about, he always comes back to Blaine's eyes. He's curious and maybe a little course Blaine has catlike eyes. Lions are cats. It still seems strange to Kurt. He distinctly remembers that the lions in 'The Lion King' had round pupils.

He's about to subtly pull out his phone to google it when he hears the quiet "Love you too, mom. Bye," from Blaine. He makes a mental note to look it up later and returns his attention to Blaine, who is now looking a little forlornly down at his phone.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks, laying a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Yes, of course. I just miss her. It's always the worst after phone calls."

Kurt hums sympathetically. "Are you two close?"

Blaine nods. "Family is always important to lion hybrids. We were always close. After my brother moved to L.A. and my dad left us a few years later, my mom and I kind of clung to each other. It made moving to New York hard, knowing I was leaving her all alone to go have the time of my life." Blaine chuckles lightly. "Though she made it pretty clear that she'd rather have me far away and happy than at home and miserable."

"I understand. I don't think I could have left my dad alone like that."

"We're always working on making it manageable. We both promised to call regularly and visit, and that works pretty well. She also kind of took a liking to surprise visits. So if I don't talk to her enough she'll just pop up to check on me, which can be a little embarrassing even if I love her."

They both laugh at that and Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his, tugging on it to get them back to the walk his mom had interrupted.

"Well I think it's nice. I'd give a lot to see my family more often. Are you that close with your brother and dad, too?"

"Dad and I never really got along that well before the divorce. It got a lot better afterwards. I mean we loved each other before but we had our disagreements. And my brother, god don't get me started on Cooper. He's ten years older than me which means that I pretty much spent my entire childhood thinking that he was super cool. I think he found it mostly annoying that I was literally hanging on his tail every second I could. The first few months he was in L.A. he kind of forgot about us. I can't blame him anymore for getting swept up in everything but when it happened I was really upset about it. I got really good at avoiding him for a few years and he didn't really make any efforts to talk to me either. If Mom hadn't forced us to talk at some point, we'd probably still be doing it. We're both better at being brothers now but it's still kind of hit-and-miss."

"Well I like your mother a lot already. I'm gonna withhold commenting about your brother and father for now, if that's okay. And I don't mean to judge or upset you but your family life kind of reminds me of a soap opera? Just a tiny bit."

Blaine gives a startled laugh. "Oh my god, please never ever tell anybody else you said that. Especially not Cooper. He'd probably take it as a compliment to what a good actor he is."

"Oh, he's an actor? Is he in anything that I know? Does he know anybody famous?"

With another laugh and a good-natured eye roll, Blaine starts talking again.

* * *

"I'll call you tomorrow," Blaine says, giving Kurt a small smile, before he leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's cheek. He lingers for a few seconds and Kurt hopes that _maybe this time_ but Blaine pulls away again and then he's gone.

Kurt watches Blaine walk down the street and when he turns around to wave, Kurt laughs a little and waves back. However, as soon as Blaine disappears around a corner, Kurt let's his smile drop again.

He heaves a sigh and turns around to enter his apartment building.

Three weeks. They've been dating for three weeks now. They've talked to each other every day since their first date. Yet they still haven't kissed once. Sure there have been more than a few cheek kisses at the end of their dates. But the two times Kurt had tried to initiate a real kiss, Blaine had in one case turned his head, so it ended in another cheek kiss, and in the other he had started babbling about something totally random, making Kurt stop dead in his tracks.

From these experiences Kurt figures that he should wait for Blaine to make the first move. There could be a story behind Blaine's nerves and god knows how uncomfortable it probably is. And they've only known each other for three weeks. He can't expect Blaine to tell him everything so early on.

Or it could be a lion hybrid thing.

Kurt's research had stemmed from his curiosity about Blaine's eyes which were, in fact, not normal lion eyes. From there it had just spiraled. He is by no means an expert on lion hybrid culture, but at least he's less likely to commit a faux pas and make Blaine uncomfortable.

But some topics are just hard to broach. So Kurt is just going to wait and hope that maybe next time Blaine will kiss him.

Meanwhile he's going to deal with Rachel, who, like the last three times he came home, greets him with a sugar-sweet smile and an innocently asked "Were you out with Blaine again?"

"Rachel, stop." He brushes past her to his part of the loft. He can hear her following him.

"Kurt, I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

Kurt rolls his eyes, removing his jacket.

"I know how exciting it can be to date a hybrid but there is no need to be so serious about it. You used to be such a romantic. But relationships with them don't last, Kurt. Look at me. I kept it simple when I dated Brody. I knew it would end sooner rather than later. It's just a fact that most animals aren't made for a monogamous relationship. So of course most hybrids aren't either. It's just the way it is."

"Humans cheat, too, Rachel. You of all people should know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He fixes her with an icy glare. "It means that you should stop judging people you've never even met based on some stupid stereotypes. Blaine is an amazing person and I don't plan to stop seeing him just because you, of all people, think that you get to weigh in on my life. I'm not a tool for you to use to fix your own mistakes. Also please stop lying to yourself. We all know that you only broke up with Brody because Santana found out he was a prostitute. The fact that he's a hybrid had nothing to do with it."

"Fine!" she shouts and stomps her foot, "Don't listen to me! But don't come crying to me if he breaks your heart!" She turns around and storms off to her room.

"Not gonna happen, Rachel," he says more to himself than to her. Though he's not sure which part of her sentence he's disagreeing with.

* * *

"I met someone," Kurt blurts out one evening during a phone call with his father.

"That's great, kiddo." He can hear the implied 'go on' in Burt's voice.

"Uhm his name is Blaine and he is- He is such a wonderful person, dad, you have no idea."

"Since you've never mentioned him before I honestly don't have an idea. When did you two meet?"

"Around four weeks ago. It was in that coffee shop I took you to the last time you were here. He'd had a bad day and I decided to cheer him up a little. And two days later we went out on our first date."

"So you're cheering up random strangers now?"

"Dad, it was just that one time, and I'd seen him before. And look how it turned out: I've got a boyfriend who makes me really happy."

"Luck doesn't work in your favor all the time, Kurt. Just promise you'll be careful if you ever do that again. Alright?"

Kurt sighs. "I promise, dad."

"And that kid's okay? No shady business in his free time?"

"Dad!"

"Don't sound so offended. I'm just curious. If he makes you that happy, there must be a reason why you haven't mentioned him to me yet."

"I just wanted to be sure that this would be more than a few dates."

"Stop lying to me, Kurt."

"Fine. He's a hybrid."

"So what? You know I don't care about those dumb prejudices, Kurt."

"But you care about me. And Rachel didn't care either when it was her dating Brody. But now that I'm with Blaine she looks at me as if I suddenly started telling her that wearing animal sweaters is a wonderful idea. And I just don't want to have you look at me like that, too."

"Look, Kurt, what I care about is that you are safe. And I know that you're aware of the risk that can come with dating someone like Blaine. I know you understand how intolerant people can be, even in New York. You're an adult, you can make your own decisions. If he makes you happy, go for it."

"I love you, dad."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

* * *

"So I kind told my dad that you're my boyfriend."

Blaine startles out of his thoughts and looks over at Kurt. They're out walking, hands intertwined and swinging between them, enjoying the warm evening after a nice dinner date.

"And I was wondering, if that's actually true, since we haven't actually talked about what we are yet."

"Of course we're boyfriends."

"Oh okay," Kurt says and he looks relieved, his eyes shining in the dim evening light. "I just wasn't sure since we haven't even kissed yet. I mean it's okay. I don't want to push you. I was just wondering." He pauses. "So boyfriends, huh? That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does."

They share a smile and from then on walk a little closer together. Blaine lets his tail curl against Kurt's back every now and then, which makes Kurt smile even wider and squeeze his hand in return.

Twenty minutes later they part ways with a hug and a promise for a call.

* * *

When they talk on the phone later that night, Blaine knows that he's not as attentive as he should be. It's normal for their calls to be more than the simple goodnight call they are supposed to be. But today he just can't stop thinking about what Kurt said to him.

"Okay what is it?" Kurt asks at some point, the clinking of glass against a table clearly audible in the background. He's probably doing his skin care routine. "You're distracted."

"I'm sorry."

"No apologizing. Just tell me what's got all your attention if it's not your wonderful boyfriend."

"What you said during our walk keeps bothering me. And I mean the kissing part, not the boyfriend part."

"Okay."

There is silence for a moment.

Blaine takes a deep, grounding breath before continuing. "I don't want you to treat me like a fetish."

"Okay?" The confusion in Kurt's voice is clear.

"I don't- that didn't sound right," Blaine says and takes another breath. "I've had some bad experiences with guys. They were all more interested in sex with me, with the lion part of me, than actually dating me. One of them pushed me into things I thought I was comfortable with, but it turned out I wasn't. He stopped when I told him to, but he still broke up with me because he realized I wouldn't give him what he wanted."

"What did he want?" Kurt asks softly.

"How familiar are you with hybrid history? And I don't mean the whitewashed one a lot of schools like to teach."

"Blaine, what did he want?" Kurt voice breaks in the middle of the question.

"You know how it's a pretty common belief that hybrids were used like human slaves in the past? Well, they were treated more like animals. They were kept as pets, Kurt. And that's basically what he wanted from me, to be his pet and give up my 'human personality', as he called it."

He can hear Kurt's shocked gasp, can hear how he fumbles with the phone for a moment, as if he was close to dropping it. There are shaky breaths filling the silence afterwards until there is a quiet sniffle from Kurt.

"I really wish I was with you right now, so that I could hug you."

"It's okay. I'm mostly over it. At least now I know that there are still people like him out there. It taught me to be a little less trusting. And hey, I got out of that relationship with no real harm done, so I consider myself lucky."

"So…that's why we haven't kissed?"

"I- yeah basically. I mean I like kissing and sex and everything in between as much as the next guy. But then I think about how there is porn with hybrids that is made for people like him and I don't mean the healthy, consensual BDSM kind of porn. As a hybrid, it just makes sex seem really scary sometimes."

"Please know that I would never ask something like that of you. You are my equal in this relationship and that won't change if we end up having sex. And please tell me if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know, Kurt. But thank you for being understanding about this."

"Of course."

The next time they see each other Kurt hugs him for an extra long time, and Blaine gladly returns it, pressing his face into Kurt's neck and breathing in deep again and again because in that moment Kurt smells like safety and comfort and home.

* * *

Their first date at Blaine's apartment is on a Friday. It's drizzling outside and he's glad that they had already planned on staying in. The weather makes the tiny apartment feel even more cozy than normally. Add to that the homey smell of the food and the quite pattering of raindrops on the windows and everything's set for an evening spent relaxing.

Tina had been understanding when Blaine asked her a few days beforehand if it was okay to invite Kurt and she voluntarily offered to be out that evening. However, she's frowning as she heading out, leaving Blaine with a concerned "Be careful, okay?" Blaine offers only a terse smile before goes back to getting ready.

He knows she's just being protective. She saw what his relationship with George turned into. But he can take care of himself. It's bad enough that Tina had made him tell his mom about George. Of course he loves his mother, and he's grateful for her regular check-ins. It's nice to get so much attention from her. He just wishes he didn't have to hear the worry in her voice whenever she calls, wishes he didn't smell it on her during her visits.

That's probably why he hasn't told his mom about Kurt yet. He feels a little guilty about that. Like most lion hybrids, he and his mother and brother usually share everything with each other. Besides, he and Kurt have been dating for nearly five weeks now and nothing points in the direction of their relationship ending anytime soon. Blaine can tell he's falling in love with Kurt.

A knock on the door startles Blaine out of his thoughts and he hastily finishes tying his bowtie.

"Just a second!" he calls, giving himself a final once-over in his full-length mirror. He pats over his hair and then strokes his ears and tail once to make sure the fur is lying flat and in the right direction. He spins around, checking his clothes for flaws and when he finds nothing to worry about, he hurries to the door and opens it.

"Hi," he says breathlessly, stepping to the side to let Kurt come in. He helps him out of his jacket and when he turns to hang it on the coatrack, he feels Kurt's arms wrap around his waist from behind, pulling them flush, back-to-chest.

Blaine gasps is loud to his own ears and he nearly lets go of the jacket before it's safely hung up, when Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's cheek and says, "Somebody looks really handsome today."

He feels ridiculous for blushing bright red at such a simple compliment, but he can feel every inch of Kurt's body pressed against his own, and it's doing things to him. Things that he shouldn't even be thinking about because they haven't even kissed properly yet. Just the occasional peck on the cheek. And god maybe he should change that sooner rather than later. And oh Kurt is saying his name.

"Sorry," he says quickly, turning his head so that he can look at Kurt's worried face and oh they are really close right now. "I- uh got distracted. What did you say?" He feels his eyes drop down to Kurt's lips before he snaps them up again. He knows that his pupils must be huge right now.

"I was asking if there's anything I can help with," Kurt says, and when Blaine just keeps staring at him he adds, "With dinner, I mean."

"Oh, right, dinner. Uhm, no, the lasagna is in the oven and the salad is done. But I should go check on it. I-uh- make yourself at home." He squirms out of Kurt's embrace and hurries off to the kitchen.

He takes a few deep breaths while he's checking on the food. It isn't the first time that Kurt has turned him on without even really doing anything but it's certainly the first time that it's effected him this much. The other times it was more of a low simmer but this time it feels like his whole body is on fire.

Kurt is leaning against the doorframe, watching him, when he turns to get the oven mittens from the hook above the sink. It's seriously unfair how good he looks simply standing there and Blaine loses his train of thought for a second before he catches himself. He's so glad that he got everything done before Kurt arrived otherwise he'd have probably already ruined something.

"So, anything exciting happen today?" Kurt asks and Blaine knows that it's a completely valid and normal question. Still he can't help but blush at the way Kurt says it, like he's asking for something way more personal. Or maybe that's just Blaine's own mind playing tricks on him. He's spacing out _again_ and maybe he shouldn't do that while he's still holding the hot lasagna in his hands. He carefully places it on the counter and then looks at Kurt for a moment. He's staring at him expectantly, waiting for something and right he probably should answer him.

"Not really. I watched a really dramatic break up happen. Though I'm not sure if it was real or some weird acting exercise."

"Oh yes, dramatic break ups. You can't imagine how much I don't miss them. High school was full of them. It's kind of a relief that everyone at NYADA thinks they're above dating other students." By now Kurt has sat down at the table and is resting his head on his hand, eyes following Blaine around the kitchen.

"God, the more you tell me about NYADA the more glad I am that I didn't go there," Blaine says, plating the salad and lasagna.

"Well I'm glad too. Just imagine what a shame it would have been if we wouldn't have dated because we'd thought of the other as competition."

When Blaine brings the plates to the table and their eyes meet Kurt adds, "Though tension can sometimes be fun."

He smirks slightly and Blaine blinks a few times then changes the topic. "Is water okay? Or do you want to drink something else? Wine maybe? I think Tina bought some last week."

"Water's fine."

Blaine nods to himself and gets a new bottle. He pours them each a glass, then sits down and offers Kurt a small smile. "Well, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." And there is that smile again. It's like Kurt's on a mission tonight to make Blaine as flustered as possible.

They don't talk a lot while they are eating. Though Blaine would have preferred it over the intense eye contact that happens whenever their eyes meet. There is also that glorious moment when Kurt rests his foot against Blaine's and he realizes with a start that Kurt took of his shoes when he came in. The more rational part of his brain supplies that it's probably because of the rain outside. The rest of his brain is busy not dying since the unexpectedness of the touch leads to him choking on his food. Blaine declines Kurt's offer of patting his back, secretly fearing that it won't help but make it worse instead.

Overall their dinner can definitely count as one of their more memorable moments, at least for Blaine, and it leaves him a little flushed and shaky.

Before they sit down for dessert and a movie in the living room, Blaine excuses himself to the bathroom. He spends a few seconds staring at himself in the mirror. "God, what is wrong with you? You've got to get a grip on yourself." He leans down and splashes some cold water on his face.

When he comes back into the living room, Kurt is standing in front of the big frame he and Tina bought at some point and filled with all kinds of pictures of them, their friends and their families.

"I didn't know that your dad is a hybrid too," Kurt says.

Blaine steps up next to him, letting his eyes rove over the familiar pictures. "I don't talk about it that often since it's more or less the reason why my parents got a divorce."

"They got a divorce because they're both hybrids? That sounds kind of strange."

"Not that much if you know the details. My mom's a lion hybrid and my dad's a domestic cat hybrid. The thing about lion hybrids is that they're really intense when it comes to family. They like to stick together, spend all their time with each other. You know, like a pride in the wild. Cooper and I definitely inherited the 'pride' mentality from our mom. The problem is, other cats like to keep to themselves. Between my mom, my brother and I it was just a lot for my dad.

"He really tried to be okay with everything, but after a while he just had to leave. He wasn't comfortable. I know that makes him sound like a dick, but he really does love us."

He looks from the pictures to Kurt and watches his face change from thoughtful to astonished.

"Wow. I feel kind of ignorant that I've never even considered that hybrid-hybrid relationships have their own kind of problems."

"Well I could probably tell you a lot more that you don't know about hybrids. I'm just going to get those two cupcakes waiting for us in the kitchen," Blaine says with a smile and goes to get the dessert. "But seriously if you do have questions, feel free to ask them. I'm happy to help."

When he returns, he motions with one of the plates to the couch and let's Kurt sit down before he gives him his plate and fork.

"So if your dad was a cat hybrid, that's where you got your eyes from, right?" he asks when Blaine has sat down, too.

"Yep. That and the purring are the more obvious things I inherited from him. I know that people usually assume I'm 100% lion hybrid, since that's pretty much how it looks on the outside."

"You can purr?"

"Yeah sometimes. Most of the time it only really happens when I'm super comfortable and relaxed and happy. I guess it's because lions can't purr and the leonine part of my brain just stops it from happening. But I don't really know."

"That sounds adorable, Blaine. I really hope I get the chance to witness it."

"Aw that's so sweet of you to say. I always thought that it's a little embarrassing since it's involuntary."

"I don't think anything about you could be embarrassing. Especially not something cute like this."

"You haven't actually heard me purr yet. It could sound horribly scratchy."

"With your voice? I doubt it. But I guess I'll have to make it my mission to make you purr now, so I can be sure. Any tips?" Kurt looks him up and down as if he's contemplating the best way to make it happen and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"I'll let you figure that one out by yourself. But we can start by eating the cupcakes and watching the movie. I mean no promises but it will definitely be a step in the right direction."

"Alright, let's do this."

Over the next hour they gradually drift towards the middle of the sofa. The cupcakes are long gone ("Kurt, seriously don't worry, it takes way more than baked goods to actually make me purr!") and the plates have been set aside on the coffee table.

They'd been comfortable enough at first, but now Blaine's neck is starting to get sore from resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He's also pretty sure that his ear has been tickling Kurt's chin for the past hours. Kurt has an arm draped snugly over Blaine's shoulders, though, and has been gently playing with the loose curls at the back of his head. So he stays put.

Eventually Kurt starts shifting around and asks, "Could you sit up for a few seconds? My leg fell asleep."

"Oh, of course." So much for staying put.

They both sit up straight again, Blaine watching Kurt stretching his legs out once before he motions for Blaine to stand up. He does it and watches with knitted brows how Kurt lies down on the couch and then pats the space he left between him and the backrest.

"Think you can fit there?"

"I can try?"

"Well there is also the option of lying on top of me. It's your choice."

Blaine feels his face burn just at the thought of that and decides that lying next to Kurt is probably the safer choice. So he awkwardly climbs over him and wriggles into the small space left.

"We probably should have done this the other way around," Kurt says and laughs, once Blaine has found a comfortable position, his head now resting on Kurt's shoulder and one arm lying across Kurt's stomach. It's a tight fit but it's nice to feel Kurt's laugh resonate through his own body and he burrows his face a little more in Kurt's chest, quietly saying, "Maybe."

They go quiet again, only making comments now and then about something in the movie that's still playing. Blaine knows he should probably pay more attention but Kurt has resumed the scratching of his neck and it just feels really good and it's so easy for him to get lost in the feeling of it.

And when Kurt starts to let his hand scratch and pet further down his back, Blaine decides to give up on the movie and to just close his eyes and relax a little. He's pretty sure Kurt notices how loose his limbs go and how his breathing gets a lot deeper but Kurt doesn't say anything and except for turning his head a bit Kurt stays still.

He's on the verge of sleep, when Kurt starts scratching directly above his tail and Blaine instinctively squirms a bit and makes a pleased noise. He can hear Kurt chuckle lightly and then the scratching gets stronger and it's like a reflex that he arches his back, pushing his butt out as far as it will go.

The moment they are sliding from the couch, Blaine is fully awake again and realizes what he just did. And then they are lying on top of each other on the floor, with their limbs tangled awkwardly and their breaths knocked out of them.

Kurt is the first to start laughing and it only takes a few seconds before Blaine joins in.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says in between laughter at one point, "I should've know that it was a bad idea, to do that on a small couch."

Blaine just shakes his head where he's still lying on top of Kurt and keeps laughing. God, he can't breath.

"It's just, I read about it on the internet and I wanted to try it because I thought it was cute and oh my god I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I probably crossed way too many lines right now. And please stop laughing Blaine, you need to breath and I'd prefer to not be the reason for your death."

And when Blaine continues laughing, though slightly less hysterical than before, there is a short but provocative scratch above his tail. He arches into it again, his tail curling up over his back, and the next laugh gets stuck in his throat.

"I'm not above doing it again Blaine," Kurt warns but there is a small and happy smile on his face, when Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's neck to look at him.

"You are so adorable," he says and before he can stop himself, he's leaning in and then their lips are touching.

It's a short and simple kiss since they're both still out of breath from laughing. And when they part it's with a soft smack and then they just stare at each other for a moment before Blaine leans closer again to rub their noses together.

It only takes a few seconds for Kurt to pull him back into a second kiss. This one lasts longer and god, kissing Kurt feels kind of perfect and Blaine tilts his head to deepen the kiss, pushing in closer. He opens his mouth a little, lets his tongue tease at Kurt's mouth. And Kurt gasp against his lips, his hand, still on Blaine's back, sliding up to his shoulders and the other one coming up to grip Blaine's face. Blaine hears himself make a noise in his throat, that's close to a moan, and when Kurt sucks lightly at his tongue, he pulls back again and rolls off of Kurt.

They lie next to each quietly for a moment and Blaine feels ridiculously turned on considering the fact that it was such a short kiss. He turns his head to look at Kurt and sees that he is already looking back.

"Your pupils are really big right now," Kurt says with a slightly raspy voice, rolling over onto his side, one hand coming up to gently brush over Blaine's cheek and then it stays there, thumb softly stroking back and forth.

Blaine closes his eyes and lifts his own hand to lay it above Kurt's, pressing it closer to his face.

"Well, kissing you feels really, really good."

Kurt chuckles lightly before he says, "I hoped it would feel that way. I mean, it would have been a disaster if we weren't kiss compatible."

Blaine groans. "Please stop being so articulate right now. My brain's kinda mushy."

"Oh why thank you. That's a nice thing to hear after a first kiss."

"The kiss was just the tip of the iceberg, Kurt. You've been doing unintentionally sexy things to me all evening."

He blinks his eyes open again, looks at Kurt and pulls a face at the smug grin he's sporting.

"So that's why you were all distracted when I said hello to you. And also during dinner."

"Don't tease," he says and then pouts at Kurt, feeling his face heat up.

"But you're so cute when you blush, honeybee."

" _Kurt_."

Kurt laughs again, wriggles a little closer and then leans up and over Blaine.

"It also really makes me want to kiss you again, when you blush like that."

"I -I'm totally okay with that," Blaine mumbles and then they're kissing again.

Needless to say that they spent the rest of the evening alternating between kissing and talking. Though they do sacrifice a few seconds to move back onto the couch at some point.

* * *

After their first kiss their relationship changes. It's in a good way but it still feels weird to watch Blaine go from being happy with minimal touching to seeking closeness all the time. It's like the kiss flipped a switch in his brain and made him intent on constant physical contact with Kurt.

Kurt enjoys it. It feels like he'd gained Blaine's trust that evening — that Blaine is finally comfortable enough to show his affectionate side. It's also really cute that he takes every opportunity to nuzzle his way close to some part of Kurt's upper body, always with a content little sigh and a smile. And then there are the head rubs.

God the head rubs. Blaine springs them on him when he comes over one day and finds Blaine complaining to Tina that she all but stopped giving them to him and how completely unfair that is. And Tina kindly but firmly directs his attention to Kurt and tells him in no uncertain terms that they fall to Kurt as his boyfriend now.

Blaine's eyes light up at that and before Kurt knows what is happening he's sitting in the living room, waiting for Blaine to come back from washing his hair gel out. Tina excuses herself to her room, laughing loudly, and wishes him fun.

Blaine comes back more quickly than Kurt expects him to, with his hair a mess of curls. It surprises him how much of it there is, although Blaine had mentioned in the past that his hair was voluminous. How does he get it styled so flat all the time?

Blaine sits down on the couch, pulling one of his legs up underneath him and says sheepishly, "I didn't even ask if you were okay with this." He runs a hand over his hair. "I just got really excited that you are the one who can do this for me now."

"So I take it you love head rubs a lot?"

"They are one of my favorite things." He smiles shyly.

"Well I see no problem with making you happy," Kurt says with a shrug. "Come here." Blaine is up on all fours and crawling closer before Kurt even finishes his sentence.

His hair is unexpectedly soft and still a little damp when Kurt touches it and he cards his fingers through it a few times. Blaine makes a pleased noise, closes his eyes and nudges his head up, making Kurt's fingers sink deeper into his curls. He laughs, takes the hint and starts massaging Blaine's scalp.

He moves his hand slowly over Blaine's head, focusing his attention especially on the spots where Blaine makes the most noises and his tail twitches the hardest, where it's upright in the air behind him.

Then Kurt scratches at the base of his left ear and Blaine practically melts into his hand, body tilting forward and head pushing closer. Kurt grunts a little under the added weight and moves his hand into a more comfortable position. But Blaine simply follows the movement, leaning even more on it, until Kurt has to lower it down to his thigh. He gets a whine in response and then Blaine simply slumps down, pressing his ear insistently back into his hand.

Kurt resumes the scratching at his ear and has to lift his free hand to his mouth to stop himself from breaking out into laughter. His boyfriend is acting so much like a real cat right now and it's utterly adorable.

"Feels really good," Blaine mumbles and Kurt snorts because that is more than obvious. But Blaine doesn't even react to it just hums quietly. It sounds a little off though, more like his breath is rattling on every inhale and exhale. It takes Kurt a second to register what it actually is but when he does he can feel his face stretch into a big grin.

"Are you purring?"

Blaine blinks his eyes open and dazedly looks up at him. And as suddenly as the purring started it stops. He pushes himself back up into a sitting position and ducks his head, his cheeks dark red.

"You totally were," Kurt says, a little smug that he made Blaine purr this easily. It's nice to know that Blaine is this comfortable and happy with him.

"I don't always realize when I'm doing it."

"It's cute."

Blaine's face scrunches up in a smile.

"Though I have to say that I thought it would be harder to make you purr. Are my hands that magical?"

His expression turns earnest. "No. You just make me really happy," he says and leans over to kiss Kurt. Blaine's hands come up to cradle his face and it's so easy to get lost in the soft press of his lips.

When they part it's with a soft smack and Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's. It's delightful to hear him giggle in response and feel his nose scrunch up. He's about to kiss him again when Blaine groans and pulls back.

"Stop eavesdropping, Tina!"

"I'm not, I swear!" Tina says and comes out from behind the corner of the hallway, hands raised. "I just didn't want to interrupt you two being all lovey-dovey."

Blaine raises an eyebrow skeptically. She rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen.

"Believe what you want. I'm gonna go and get myself something to drink. Do you guys want anything?"

"Coffee?" Blaine looks at Kurt expectantly.

"Sure."

"Alright. I'm just gonna help her real quick." He presses another kiss to Kurt's lips, lingering a little, and then he's up and off to the kitchen.

Part way there Blaine turns back around to shoot him a smile. Kurt returns it and sighs. God he's so in love.

* * *

The morning after his belated birthday party — his actual birthday had been in the middle of the week and he'd only gotten dinner with Blaine that day — Kurt wakes up to his phone ringing on the night stand. He groans and grabs for it blindly. He answers with a grunt.

"Thank god you picked up!"

It takes Kurt's befuddled mind a few seconds to register the voice. "Tina. What do you want?"

"I need you to come over. Blaine's sick. He's spent the last hour puking his guts out and I'm pretty sure he has a fever. I have to go to work in a bit and I really don't want to leave him alone like this."

As soon as the word sick is out of Tina's mouth, Kurt is fully awake and scrambling out of bed. He assures Tina that he'll be there as fast as he can, while hastily grabbing some clothes.

It's probably the fastest he's ever gotten ready - especially after a night spent drinking. He keeps his shower short and only styles his hair the bare minimum. He doesn't even stop to make himself coffee, figuring he can do that at Blaine's after he's checked up on him.

Though once he steps outside he realizes that he probably shouldn't have forgone the coffee because the sun is shining brightly and it makes his head throb. But compared to what Tina told him about Blaine, he probably got the better end of the deal, suffering only from a minimal hangover.

If Blaine even has a hangover. Kurt can't really remember seeing him drink more than one beer before switching to water. Although Kurt has never seen anyone who got so tipsy and touchy feely from just one beer. Santana had made more than one remark about how they should just get a room with the way Blaine was clinging to Kurt at some points. There was also that moment with the cake. Blaine had looked like he might start crying, when Kurt mentioned that he had used one of the recipes Blaine had given him, so that Kurt could have his chocolate cake but Blaine was still able to eat it. So maybe Blaine really was a lightweight.

At the apartment Tina greets him with a hastily said "He's in the bathroom. One of his coworkers will cover his shift today. Thank you for coming!" and then she's hurrying off. Kurt watches her skip down the stairs and then enters the apartment. Before he can even close the door fully, he can hear the distinctive sound of retching, followed by the flush of the toilet, and he winces.

The bathroom door is ajar but he knocks softly before entering. It's dark inside and only the light from the hallway allows him to make out Blaine's kneeling form in front of the toilet, head resting on one of his arms on the seat. He doesn't turn on the lights but from what Kurt can see, Blaine looks like a mess. He probably should have expected it but it's such a stark difference to how he normally looks that it still shocks him.

"Oh honey," he says, kneeling down next to him. He places one of his hands on Blaine's forehead and it's pretty clear that Tina was right in assuming that he has a fever.

"Hi," Blaine croaks out while blinking tired eyes open and Kurt shushes him, moving his hand to his hair to lightly pet over it and his flat ears. "You didn't have to come. Tina's overreacting."

"None of that," Kurt says. "You're my boyfriend. I'm not gonna let you suffer on your own."

"It's my own fault." Blaine closes his eyes again and takes a few deep breaths. Kurt frowns. He will definitely ask him what he means by that later but for now taking care of him is more important.

"Do you need anything?"

Blaine softly shakes his head. "You could help me back up though. I'm done here."

"Of course."

Blaine's body is trembling a little when Kurt has him upright again, so he keeps his grip on his waist while Blaine rinses his mouth and splashes some water on his face. Kurt helps him back to his bed, and once he's cuddled up under the blankets, it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Kurt stays with him a little longer, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through Blaine's hair, before he goes to make himself some breakfast.

This isn't how he imagined to spend the day after the party when he asked to have it off. His actual plan involved sleeping in, having a lavish breakfast and maybe meeting up with Blaine if he'd feel up for it. Kurt had also planned on offering Blaine that he could stay the night. But then Kurt had ended up spontaneously inviting Tina too, and being the gentleman he was, Blaine had promised to leave with her, so she wouldn't have to make the trip home alone that late.

In the course of the morning Kurt cleans up the kitchen and then resettles to the living room to watch a little bit of TV.

He doesn't even realize that he nodded off until he startles awake again. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings but when he does he realizes that Blaine is now curled up next to him on the couch, his head placed in Kurt's lap. He's still wrapped up in the blanket from his bed and Kurt carefully brushes a hand over his head.

"Hey," he says softly. "Feeling better?"

Blaine nods. "A little." His voice is still raspy and when he turns his head a bit to look up at Kurt his face is flushed and his eyes feverish.

"You still look like you have a fever. Do you want me to get you something for it?" He rests his hand on his forehead and Blaine sighs happily.

"It's fine. It'll break in a few hours. It always does."

"Do you normally get them with hangovers?"

"Food poisoning."

"What?"

"It's food poisoning. Or at least something similar to it."

"Oh. Did you eat anything bad the last few days?"

Blaine grimaces. "No?"

"But you just said it was food poisoning."

"It is. But the food wasn't necessarily bad."

Kurt stares at him for a second before it dawns on him. He gasps. "Oh god, Blaine! Did I put too much chocolate in the cake? I'm so sorry."

"Hey no. It was fine. It's just, I had a beer beforehand. My body can normally deal with small amounts of alcohol or chocolate. But both together is a little tricky. I also might get drunk really quickly and I wasn't that concerned about the consequences when I ate the cake. So it's not your fault."

"But you still could have said no."

"Yeah I could have. But you looked so happy when you told me that you basically made it with me in mind and I didn't want to upset you."

"Oh honeybee, I would have understood."

"I know. I just really didn't think it through. Sorry."

"No apologizing, okay? Just promise you'll say no next time and that you won't do it again."

"I promise."

"Good." Kurt smiles at him. "Because I like you very very much and I'd like to keep you as my boyfriend without worrying about your mother or Tina trying to kill me because I unintentionally made you sick."

Blaine smiles weakly and quietly says, "Mom still doesn't know about you." before he turns over to hide his face against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt makes a questioning noise. From what Blaine told him, he and his mom sounded like they talked about everything, so he's understandably a little confused by this.

"I really want to tell her but I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Why should she be mad at you for dating me?"

"Because you were a complete stranger when I first met you. Just like George. And I know you aren't like him but she hasn't met you and I'm not sure if she'll trust my judgement."

"Oh. But she loves you doesn't she?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm sure she'll end up being happy that you're happy."

"Well I'd still prefer it if she would be happy for me from the start." Blaine's voice breaks and he brings a hand up to wipe over his eyes. "I just really hate her being mad at me."

"Oh, honey." Kurt shushes him and cards his fingers through his hair. "We'll try figuring something out, okay? Just get better first."

"Okay." Blaine sniffles slightly and presses his face even closer to Kurt.

They go quiet then. The TV is still on but neither of them is paying any attention to it. Kurt would turn it off or at least turn the volume down but the remote is lying out of reach and he doesn't want to disturb Blaine. So he simply settles more comfortably against the backrest and continues to brush his fingers through Blaine's hair, while a rerun of Jersey Shore drones on in the background.

When Tina comes home later that day she finds them both sleeping on the couch, Kurt slumped against the backrest, snoring softly, and Blaine huddled up next to him, only his head and tail peeking out of his blanket cocoon. And if she takes a few pictures before she wakes them to ask if they want something to eat, they don't need to know.

* * *

Oddly enough, it's even harder for them to find time for each other once the semester ends. Between work, summer classes and schedules just not lining up, mmthey don't see each other as often as they'd like and it's hard on both of them. They may had gotten a little spoiled with how often they were with each other before. Now they don't even make it through their goodnight calls without one of them already nodding off.

Kurt is the first one who brings up the possibility that one of them could sleep over at the others place. That way they could at least relax and enjoy some time together without worrying that they will be late for something or accidentally falling asleep during a call.

Maybe they could also make out a bit because Kurt misses being close to Blaine and he's pretty sure that Blaine feels the same. At least the way that lately he has been looking for as much physical contact with Kurt as possible let's Kurt believe it. When Blaine immediately agrees to the possibilities of sleepovers, it assures Kurt, that yes, he does miss him just as much as Kurt does him.

The first time they end up doing it, it's a lot more spontaneous than Kurt expects.

They actually had the chance for dinner at Kurt's place, Rachel's out with friends, and afterwards they had ended up cuddling on the couch. They had spent most of the evening catching up, only letting kisses distract them from talking.

The time Blaine normally left to go home had come and gone without him even moving a finger from where he was curled around Kurt and Kurt had refrained from making a comment about it. If Blaine wanted to stay longer, Kurt was not the one who would say no to him. And then Blaine had asked if he could stay the night and Kurt had happily said yes.

Half an hour later Kurt finds himself putting on his pyjamas and laying out a pair for Blaine, while he's getting ready in the bathroom. Kurt's just finished mentally picking out an outfit for the next day, when he hears the bathroom door open again. There is the noise of footsteps and then Blaine is standing next to the open curtain again.

"Bathrooms free," he says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and Kurt can see his tail flicking behind him.

"There are clothes on the bed for you," Kurt says and walks over to him. He reaches for one of Blaine's hands. "Just sleeping and cuddling, remember? Nothing that you don't want to happen will happen."

Blaine takes a deep breath and squeezes Kurt's hand. "I know."

They share another smile, Blaine's looking a lot less nervous this time, and then Kurt goes to the bathroom.

He doesn't take as much time as he usually does, cutting his skin care regime down to a minimum, since he's scared that Blaine will get nervous again if Kurt leaves him alone for too long. When he goes back to his room, he finds Blaine sitting on the bed, wearing the shirt Kurt gave him but not the pants. The pants are lying uselessly on his lap and Kurt can see part of his underwear peeking out underneath it.

"Blaine?" It comes out sort of strangled and he sees a blush rise on Blaine's face.

"I- the pants. They don't fit."

"Huh, I was sure they would. But I can give you a different pair, that's no problem." He is already by his dresser when Blaine gives an embarrassed sounding groan.

"Kurt, they won't fit either."

Kurt turns around again, another pair of pants clutched in his hands already and a confused look on his face. "Why shouldn't they- oh," he breaks off when he sees how Blaine pointedly curls his tail around himself and god how did Kurt forget about his tail. It's his turn to blush now. He hastily puts the second pair of pants back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about it. I can- I have scissors. We can cut a hole in them. I don't need so many different pyjamas anyway. Let me just get them and we can-"

"It's okay, Kurt", Blaine interrupts him. "You don't need to do that."

"But I- You need pants." Kurt whirls around again, now with the pair of scissors in his hand.

"No I don't. I can sleep without them."

They look at each other for a moment then, before Kurt let's his shoulders sag and breathes a deep sigh. He puts the scissors back down.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't be. I trust you," Blaine says. "But if it'd make you more comfortable I'd be fine with sacrificing the pants. Though it would be sad to see such a nice set of pyjamas get ruined." There is a smile on his face and he slowly starts refolding the pants on his lap.

"Okay, fine. Give them back. But let it be known that they would not be ruined. They'd be yours but definitely not ruined."

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Blaine hands Kurt the pants and then climbs fully onto the bed.

When Kurt turns back around from his dresser, Blaine has already wriggled under the blankets and is patting the bed on his left side. Kurt switches of the light before he takes the offer and then they are lying side by side.

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine and finds him already looking back, a cute little smile on his face and the blankets pulled up to his chin.

"I was promised cuddling."

"That's the only reason you stayed, isn't it?" Kurt jokes and lifts his arm, so Blaine can curl up against him.

"Well, you do give amazing cuddles."

"One of my many good qualities," Kurt says. He tugs lightly at Blaine's ear, to make him tilt his head back and when Blaine looks up at him, Kurt puckers his lips.

Blaine groans. "You could have asked for one earlier." He still lifts himself up to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. "If I can't get comfortable again," another kiss, "I'll blame you." One last kiss, then Blaine slumps back down. He shifts around a bit before he makes a happy noise and stays still.

"Sorry, I'll remember next time." Kurt puts his hand back to Blaine's ear and starts massaging it gently. "I'll make it up with head rubs, okay?"

"You know that-," he yawns, "head rubs are always okay." He nuzzles his face back into Kurt's chest.

They go quiet then and it only takes a few minutes before Blaine's breathing evens out. Kurt waits a bit, to make sure he's really asleep, before he let's go of Blaine's ear and lets his arm rest in a more comfortable position. It doesn't take long before he falls asleep, too.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up in the morning it's not to the annoying sound of his alarm but to noises coming from the kitchen and the smell of coffee. He checks his alarm, realizes that he could have slept ten more minutes and groans. He rolls over, thinking that at least he can cuddle with Blaine a bit more but finds the other side of the bed empty.

"Right, my boyfriend is a morning person," he mumbles to himself while slowly getting up. At least he doesn't have to make himself coffee.

Blaine greets him with a smile and a bright "Good morning!" from where he's standing at the stove, when Kurt enters the kitchen. He's already dressed and except for a slight five o'clock shadow, not one hair is out of place.

"Morning," Kurt says, goes to him and hugs him from behind, letting his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder. "You're not allowed to leave the bed before the alarm. It's a rule."

"Sorry, I'll try to remember it the next time." Blaine chuckles and reaches back with one of his hands to stroke over Kurt's head. "Did I wake you?"

"It's okay. You made coffee. And breakfast."

"Good idea?"

"Best idea you've ever had."

Blaine laughs again and then returns his attention back to the pancakes.

Kurt stays glued to his back until Blaine shoos him to the table, saying he can't work like this. Kurt keeps watching him cook and set the table, gratefully accepting the coffee Blaine hands him and decides that Blaine is the best boyfriend ever.

When he's finished everything, he stands next to Kurt and looks at the table, his face drawn in concentration. His tail is curled up in the air behind him and it still makes Kurt incredibly happy to know that Blaine is comfortable enough with him to do that. Normally he avoids lifting his tail that high, always insisting that it looks ridiculous — it doesn't, it just draws a lot of attention to his butt — and that it's inconvenient for everyone around him who doesn't want a tail in their face — Blaine apparently enjoys it more when curious kids tug at his tail than when adults glare at him.

So it isn't really Kurt's fault that he can't resist petting it, starting at the base and following the upwards curl as far as he can reach from where he's sitting.

Blaine's reaction is instant. As soon as Kurt's hand touches him he rises up on his tiptoes and slams one hand to the table to keep his balance. His eyes flutter close, his mouths drops slightly open and the next breath he takes is a little shaky.

Kurt will never ever get over Blaine's reaction and nothing will keep him from causing it every time he has the chance. Seriously, Kurt's pretty sure he enjoys this more than Blaine does.

"One day I'll fall over and break something," Blaine says when Kurt has pulled his hand away. "And you'll be the one to explain that your unhealthy obsession with touching my tail is the reason for it."

"Come on, it's cute."

Blaine rolls his eyes and sits down. Kurt can clearly hear him mumble "Cute my ass." and laughs. He refrains from making a comment and instead says, "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine nods, helping himself to the bowl of cut up fruit. "Rachel woke me up with her singing but other than that yes."

"I'm sorry I should have warned you. I've gotten so used to it that I just sleep through it."

"It's fine. I would have woken up soon anyway."

"Was she at least nice to you?"

"I think she's warming up to me. At least she was nicer than the last time I was over. Though you might want to tell her to not be so nosy." A light blush rises on Blaine's face.

"What did she do?"

"She waggled her eyebrows at me and hinted at how we must have been really 'exhausted' if we went to bed so early."

Kurt gasps loudly. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least she knew better than to say anything really offensive. You know, I can have quite the catty attitude in the morning."

He stares at Blaine incredulously for a moment. "Was that a pun?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders. "It was bad, right?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't purrfect."

They hold eye contact for a few more seconds then they both burst out into laughter. The rest of their breakfast is spend cracking each other up. Kurt can't even be mad that they forget the time and that he's a little late for work that day.

* * *

Sharing a bed a few nights a week brings along the awkwardness of waking up to find erections pressed against body parts that aren't the own ones. Well it's actually not that awkward — they've shared beds with other boyfriends before. It's more that they are both unsure about how to react to it and more specifically how the other one will react to it. Because outside of the whole thing with George and a few remarks in between other conversations, they haven't really talked about having sex at all.

Of course Blaine thinks about it and he's sure Kurt does too. They are both young and good looking and there's nothing wrong with fantasizing a little about being touched by your hot boyfriend. With all the making out they've been doing recently, it's actually a wonder that neither of them has caved yet and started the conversation. Though Blaine thinks he's actually really close to it.

Except that his plans go awry, when he kind of ambushes Kurt on one of these mornings and jerks him off instead of talking first. Of course he asked if he was allowed to before he actually touched Kurt but they were both still half asleep. So he's a little torn between feeling bad about it and remembering how good Kurt had looked all flushed, eyes closed, mouth opened around gasps and moans, and how nice his own name had suddenly sounded while coming from Kurt. Blaine mostly ignores the part where he came in his own underwear ten seconds after Kurt started touching him in return because he feels slightly embarrassed about being so turned on from simply getting Kurt off. Even if Kurt insisted that it was really hot.

After this they actually do talk, they kind of have to, and end up with an agreement of taking it slow. Blaine knows that it basically means that Kurt will try to not push Blaine, which Blaine is thankful for. It actually ends up working really well for some time. They slowly progress from handjobs, to blowjobs and then to actually getting completely naked together and exploring the others body.

But then there is one thing that starts to bother Blaine. Somehow he always ends up being the one on top, yes even when it's Kurt exploring his body. And no matter how hard he tries to roll them over, it's like Kurt can read his thoughts and then he's always quick to distract him with a well placed kiss, touch or bite.

There was that one time when he actually had Kurt on top of him for a glorious ten seconds until he had apparently realized what was going on and flipped them over again. Blaine had asked that time if something was wrong. "I just worry about your tail," Kurt had said and where the hell had that even come from? Never before had Kurt actively stated that he was worried about his tail. Not while they were cuddling, sharing a bed or even making out. He had simply trusted Blaine to speak up if he was uncomfortable

So yes, Blaine is completely okay with admitting that the sex with Kurt could use some work. He still loves what they are doing because even when he's the one on top it's wonderful to be treated and touched like something special, like he's something really important to Kurt. He just wishes that Kurt would get over this weird aversion or at least explain himself properly.

Because Blaine is starting to come up with his own theories and they have nothing to do with hurting his tail and everything to do with Kurt being scared of somehow reminding him of George. Be it with words or a specific action. And if Kurt won't own up to that soon, Blaine is pretty sure he'll do something dumb like start a fight with him or something similar.

It actually comes to a head on an oppressively hot Wednesday afternoon.

When there is a knock on the apartment door, it takes a great deal of willpower for Blaine to move from the cold bathroom tiles, where he had laid down to cool off after changing and washing out the gel. It's just too hot to do anything at all today and even wearing only his skimpy green workout shorts and a tank top doesn't make it better.

He's surprised to see Kurt on the other side of the door. "I thought you were working today", he says while closing the door behind Kurt.

"Texted you," Kurt answers, pulling off his tie. "Air conditioning broke and Isabelle send us home. God bless her. Thought I'd come over directly, didn't want to have to go out there again." Blaine watches in fascination as he shamelessly strips down to his underwear right there in the middle of the living room. "Now please tell me that I can use your shower. I feel disgusting."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you. You're a life saver." Kurt gives him a short smile then goes to the bathroom. Before he closes the door behind him he pokes out his head again and says, "By the way, nice shorts." He winks. Then the door shuts with a click and Blaine is left standing there a little confused by the whirlwind that is Kurt Hummel.

Kurt won't take long in the shower ("It's your water bill. I can take long showers at home where I have to pay for it myself," he had said when Blaine had asked why he'd been done so fast. What a considerate boyfriend he has.) and Blaine busies himself with properly hanging Kurt's clothes over two of the kitchen chairs and preparing a small snack for them.

He's just finished washing the fruit when he hears Kurt leave the bathroom.

"You can wait in my room. I'll be right there," Blaine says picking up a knife to cut the strawberry tops off.

"I'm going to steal one of your shirts, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

While he finishes preparing the food and putting it on a small tray, he hears the sounds of Kurt opening and closing a dresser drawer and shortly after the protesting creak of his bed, when Kurt sits down on it.

Blaine grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and takes them and the tray back to his room. It's still mostly dark when he enters it, only the small gap between his curtains letting a bit of sunlight through. He needs to find a way to keep them completely closed. Even a bit of sunlight can be too much and turn his room into even more of an oven than it already is during summer. He's lucky that his cat eyes provide him with excellent sight even in the dark and keep the electricity bill smaller than it could be.

Kurt's sprawled on the bed. He's only wearing his briefs and a shirt and Blaine's mouth goes a little dry at all that skin. It's still new to see Kurt like this, even if they used nearly every chance they had to get off together since the first time a few weeks ago.

"Any space left for me?" Blaine asks and Kurt makes an unhappy noise but still sits up and scoots back until he can lean against the headboard. He takes the tray from Blaine and lets him climb over him to the other side of the bed.

Once they are both settled, Kurt places the tray carefully between them. Afterwards he groans loudly, takes one of the water bottles and holds it to his cheek.

"God I hate summer. I already feel like I'm melting again."

"Well at least you aren't stuck at work."

"No, I'm stuck with my boyfriend, who's dressed in barely decent clothes, and I can't touch him because I'd probably die of overheating if we have too much physical contact right now. So I'm pretty sure I got the short end of the deal."

Blaine flicks the grape he was about to eat at Kurt, who gives a startled yelp when it hits him. "Stop being mean, Kurt."

"I'm speaking the truth." Kurt picks up the grape from the bed and pops it in his mouth. "I mean have you seen yourself? You look like the perfect mix of put together and effortless mess right now. It's really hot."

Blaine ducks his head, trying to hide the blush on his face, and crosses his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Kurt grabbing the tray and setting it on the nightstand.

"Come here," Kurt says, tugs on Blaine's arm to get him to move closer and then doesn't stop pulling until he's straddling Kurt's thighs. For a few moments they just hold eye contact and then Kurt says, voice low, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Blaine can feel Kurt rest his hands on his legs, just below the edge of his shorts. His thumbs start slowly stroking back and forth over his skin and it makes him shiver.

"I didn't even get a kiss hello today."

"Not my fault," Blaine says but leans in to press his lips to Kurt's, letting his hand slide up over Kurt's shoulder and neck into his still damp hair. Kurt hums happily and tilts his head a little.

They kiss languidly for a while, only stopping when Blaine gasps in response to Kurt pulling him in closer with a hand on the small of his back. Kurt lets it stay there, a warm and heavy weight, trailing soft kisses over Blaine's cheek to his neck and then starts softly sucking on it.

"Oh god," Blaine mumbles, gripping Kurt's hair harder and tilting his head back to give him more room. "What happened to 'too much touching and I'll die'?"

He feels Kurt laugh more than he hears it, the warm puffs of air against the saliva slick skin of his neck making him shiver. He pulls back and rest his forehead against Blaine's.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt's pupils are huge, his face flushed and Blaine brings both of his hands to Kurt's face to pull him back into a kiss, that's desperate and messy from the start. Because no, he's definitely not complaining.

From that point on it doesn't take long for Blaine to start rocking his hips. He moves slowly, already feeling sweat prickling at the back of his neck. Kurt's gonna need another shower after this. Hell, they'll both need to shower, maybe even together.

Blaine already was on his best way to being fully hard but now it hits him like a brick and he feels dizzy with how turned on he is. God, he'd give everything right now to have Kurt lying on top of him, his whole weight pressing him down.

He lifts to his knees, breaking the kiss and pushing at Kurt's shoulders. "Lie down." He shuffles backwards a bit, giving Kurt the space to move. And Kurt does, pulling his shirt swiftly over his head before scooting down.

Once he's comfortably situated, Kurt pulls him back on top of him, letting out a loud moan when Blaine's ass settles over his dick, and watches with half lidded eyes as Blaine takes off his own shirt. Then Kurt's hand is back on his back, scratching at the base of his tail and Blaine bucks his hips involuntarily. He whines, feeling his muscles go weak with pleasure and it's seriously unfair that Kurt figured out how to perfectly integrate this into their sex life.

For a few moments Blaine stays there, rocking back and forth, enjoying the noises Kurt makes, the warm touch of his hands on his hip and back and the hot press of his dick against his ass.

But it's still not what he really wants. So he leans down again, kisses Kurt shortly before mouthing down his neck. At his shoulder he stops, pulls the skin between his lips and sucks. Kurt groans loudly, hips pushing up, and then there is a hand in his hair pulling his head back a little.

"You need to stop or this is going to be over way too soon." He's panting hard and Blaine can see a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me." He feels Kurt's dick twitch and then Kurt's nodding frantically.

"Like this?"

"No." Blaine presses their lips together. "I want you on top." He feels Kurt tense underneath him, his hands pressing harder into his hips. Blaine sighs. He already knows what he'll say next.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." But this time he won't let him away with it.

"Why, Kurt? Because you're scared you'll hurt me?" Blaine sits back up and they make eye contact and he can see something flash in Kurt's eyes. "That won't happen. You may be relatively new to having sex with a hybrid but I've been one my whole life and know what is and isn't comfortable for me. And you lying on top of me won't hurt me in anyway."

"That's not-"

"And George. God, fuck George! What he wanted from me was horrible but I never let him get around to acting like that during sex, okay? You don't have to be scared that you'll say or do something wrong and scare me off. So please don't feel like you need to hold back because of me."

Kurt's staring at him, mouth opening and closing a few times but nothing comes out.

"Please, Kurt. If you don't like it we'll never have to do it again but-" Blaine's voice breaks. "You know that I trust you and I didn't want to say it like this the first time but I love you, Kurt. I love you and I still would like for you to fuck me. Even if I feel like I just ruined the mood." He chuckles weakly and lets his head drop, closing his eyes.

He only opens them again when Kurt moves underneath him, sitting up and then there are hands on his face tilting it back up. There's a tiny smile on Kurt's face.

"I love you, too," he says and Blaine's heart skips a beat, his mouth stretching into a smile. "And I'm sorry that I didn't directly talk to you. I was worried I'd be pushing you."

"You wouldn't have but I get it."

Kurt kisses him again. "So... are you really still interested in having sex? Because I'd be totally up for it."

"Oh god yes. We have to go back to the foreplay though."

"Wonderful. I love teasing you," Kurt says and unceremoniously drops backwards pulling Blaine with him. And before Blaine can even react to that, Kurt's rolling them over. He yelps in shock and then he's lying on his back with his legs spread and Kurt on top of him.

It's like a switch was flipped because suddenly his arousal is back full force, breath hitching and dick hardening again. And Kurt must notice, too because he looks like the cat that got the cream and says, "This really does something for you."

"Yes." He tugs him down. "Now please kiss me."

They make out for a while, starting with simple kisses and slowly working back up to the desperation from before. By the time the teasing rock of Kurt's hips against his, starts being too much for Blaine, he feels hot all over and his back is sticking to the sheets with sweat.

"Can you please finger me now?" he gasps out between kisses and Kurt hums against his lips before he pulls away, to get the lube and a condom out of the nightstand.

He drops them next to Blaine's head, then helps him pull of his shorts and underwear. He pushes his own briefs off as well before he settles back between Blaine's spread legs.

"Comfortable?"

Blaine nods, licking his lips when his gaze drops down to where Kurt's dick is hanging full and flushed between his legs.

"And your tail?"

He tears his eyes away from it and looks back up at Kurt's face. "My tail is fine and now come on." Blaine wriggles his hips down a bit, feels himself bump into Kurt and the way he twitches forward slightly. "I'm getting impatient."

Kurt smiles at him, picks up the lube again and coats two of his fingers in it. Then he's leaning over Blaine again, keeping their bodies separate and kisses him. When Kurt's cold fingers touch his hole, he gasps against Kurt's lips and Kurt uses the chance to push his tongue into his mouth.

For a while Kurt simply keeps rubbing his fingers around his hole and whenever Blaine tries to ask him to push one in, he simply shushes him, engaging him in another kiss or making him lose his train of thought by nibbling on his jaw. When he actually does push on in, Blaine can't help but groan loudly, turning his head into the pillow.

"I'm gonna assume that was a good noise."

Blaine can't even bring himself to form words and simply nods, prompting Kurt to start moving his finger slowly in and out, twisting it every now and then. There is the click of the lube and Kurt's sitting back up. Blaine flinches slightly when he feels it dripping onto his skin and softly kicks against Kurt's leg, when he hears him laugh.

"It's cold okay?"

"I know." He pulls out his finger and pushes back in with two. "Still good?"

"Yeah."

Blaine moans, when in addition to the fingering Kurt grabs his dick and starts slowly jerking him off. It's wonderful and Blaine lets himself get lost in the rhythm of Kurt's hands. At one point Kurt simultaneously licks over the head of his dick and pushes in another finger and Blaine can't help but whimper loudly. But then he actually starts to suck on his dick and Blaine reaches down to pull him away.

"Okay enough. Fuck me, please."

"I'm pretty sure what I'm doing right now could be considered fucking."

"Kurt. Stop being an asshole."

"Well someone's catty today."

Blaine lifts his head far enough so that Kurt will be clearly able to see how unimpressed he is by that pun right now. But Kurt simply smiles back at him.

"Just ask nicely, honeybee."

Blaine sighs. "Would you please put your dick in my ass?"

"Sure. It'd be my pleasure." Kurt moves up again and gives him a short kiss, while pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. When he sits up he has the condom in his other hand. Blaine watches him closely while he puts it on and coats his dick in lube and oh Kurt has such a nice dick. The next time they have sex he definitely needs to feel it in his mouth again, explore it a little more closely.

They make eye contact, Blaine nods and Kurt starts pushing in.

"God, Kurt," he groans, crossing his legs behind Kurt's back and pulling him closer, making him sink in faster. Once he's bottomed out, Kurt leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's head. They are both breathing heavily and drenched in sweet. Blaine let's his own hands slide up Kurt's arms and rests one on his cheek while he brushes through his hair with the other. They share a short but sweet smile.

"I love you."

"Love you too. So fucking much."

They are kissing again, when Kurt's starts moving slowly. It doesn't take long though before he picks up speed.

"Jerk yourself off for me?"

Blaine nods, already reaching down between them and it's a little dry, only their sweat helping the glide of his hand but it's perfect and enough. Before he knows it, he's coming, throwing his head back into the pillow, mouth wide open and eyes closed.

"God, you're perfect." Kurt's kissing all over his face now, petting his hair and has stopped moving his hips completely.

It takes a while but once Blaine has his breathing back under control a little, he pulls Kurt into a proper kiss, tongue immediately licking into his mouth.

"You can keep fucking me, if you want. I don't mind."

Kurt just nods his head, hips already twitching forward again. Blaine simply watches Kurt's face, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, feeling his own come dry on his stomach and hand. When he's sure that Kurt is looking, Blaine brings his soiled hand up to his mouth and starts licking and sucking it clean.

"Next time I'm gonna blow you again."

Kurt moans loudly and then he's coming. His hips losing their rhythm and pressing in deep, his head dropping down onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turns his own so he can press a kiss against Kurt's hair, letting his clean hand caress Kurt's back. Kurt starts pressing kisses against his neck before he moves so that they can share a kiss, that's mostly Kurt panting against Blaine's lips. Then he slowly pulls out while untangling them.

Blaine watches him tie off the condom and drop it next to the bed, before Kurt lies down next to him again, pressing his face into the rumpled sheets.

"No idea why I showered beforehand," he mumbles and chuckles weakly.

"We can shower again together."

"Just give me a minute."

Blaine rolls over on his side and nudges his way underneath Kurt's arm. Kurt makes a protesting noise but let's him throw a leg over his own and press his forehead to his shoulder. They stay like that for a while cooling off and Blaine feels content just lying there. Even if he's starting to actually feel a little bit more than gross and would prefer for them to shower sooner rather than later. But right now it's nice to be able to breath Kurt in and to quietly enjoy his company. He can even feel himself starting to purr quietly and Kurt's pleased hum in response makes him smile.

After some time they do actually end up showering but it's a struggle to even get up. Blaine really hopes that Kurt won't take it badly that he just kind of clings to him in the shower and lets him do all the work. He just really doesn't want to let go of him.

After the shower they get dressed to the bare minimum – just enough to be decent when Tina comes home. When they've changed the sheets on the bed and opened the window a tiny bit, so the room can air out a little, they take the leftover food out to the living room. The rest of the afternoon is spent lounging on the couch and feeding each other fruit. Blaine settles for letting Kurt rest his head in his lap since it's seriously to warm to have any more body contact than that.

Later they will make dinner together and Tina will join them with a few new stories to tell. They will laugh and eat together and once it's fully dark, they'll turn off all the lights and open up the windows in hopes of a small refreshing breeze. They'll get comfortable together and Blaine will read something for them, while Tina falls asleep against his shoulder. They'll carry her to her room, before retreating to Blaine's own. There they'll undress again, less urgent this time, and fall asleep to whispered "I love you's".

But for now they are content right where they are.

* * *

Pam Anderson loves her sons. She loves them a lot. Which is probably why she spends so much time worrying about them. She is well aware of the fact that both Cooper and Blaine are adults and are able to take care of themselves – most of the time at least. But she is also their mother, so her worrying is natural.

She also still suffers from empty nest syndrome even if it's been nearly two years since Blaine left for college. She's still not over how quiet the house gets when there's no one except her around. Which means she spends more time at work and meeting friends than before, so she can avoid being home alone.

She even went on _dates_ , ignoring her own intentions to wait until she was over John, her idiot of an ex-husband. She gets why he left. They talked about it a lot, both alone and with their sons. She's still convinced he took the easy way out though. She's also maybe still a bit mad that they accidentally made Blaine feel at fault for their divorce for a few weeks before she figured out what was going on and explained to him that, no, he definitely wasn't.

So yes she is lonely and probably needs to find something to stop her from worrying. But then again her sons make it easy for her to worry.

With Cooper it's been always hit and miss how the things he does turn out. He'd always taken more after his father, being independent and keeping his problems close to him. Most of the time he never even told her when something went wrong, though she often could tell and would subtly try to make him feel better.

With Blaine it had been so different. He took after her in a lot of ways, always seeking her attention, helping her whenever he could and looking for her help with every kind of problem, no matter how small. She still tried to raise him like Cooper, being convinced that it would do him good to learn early to be more self-reliant without her around. So she started keeping herself busy outside of the house. She couldn't have expected it to go so completely wrong. She still sometimes has nightmares that the call after the Sadie Hawkins dance was so much worse than it already had been. She really wishes Blaine didn't have to go through this even if he came out of it stronger and it had at least temporarily changed their relationship for the better.

Because there was also that evening last year, where Tina had called her, had given her a basic rundown on how Blaine's then boyfriend had wanted to _keep him as a pet_ , and then handed the phone to a hysterical Blaine. Pam hadn't even known that he had still been together with the guy and she had realized with a start that she had been absent from her son's life _again_. That they had only talked to each other sparsely and never about the important things, even though they both had promised to do so regularly, when he first moved.

That time she really learned from it and swore to never let it happen again.

Now she's back to talking often with both her sons and even surprising them with visits now and then. Especially when they avoid talking about something.

Which is exactly what Blaine is currently doing. It's been irking her for a few weeks, how he's always a little absentminded when talking to her and beats around the bush whenever she asks why he's always so busy lately. So she simply decided to visits him.

She normally flies in later in the day but this time Tina told her that Blaine has a free morning, before having to go to work for a while. So she thought she'd come in the morning to get every minute with him out of her two free days.

Tina let's her inside on her way to work and while she waits for Blaine to get up she busies herself with making breakfast. But when at 9 am he still hasn't left his bedroom she starts to worry. Because he's an early riser, always has been no matter if he could sleep in or not. She's the same; it's the lion in them.

When she goes to check on him, the first thing she notices is voices coming from the room. Tina definitely hadn't mentioned that Blaine had a friend over. It's mostly quiet laughter and soft words she can't quite make out and she decides that it's probably safe to knock. There is a loud groan from inside and then somebody says, "Shouldn't she be at work already?"

She hears footsteps, the click of the lock and then somebody opens the door. And that is neither her son nor one of the friends she's met during her previous visits. But this guy is definitely not wearing a shirt and there are hickeys on his neck. She frowns and fixes him with a questioning look, tail already twitching back and forth. He looks confused for a second before his eyes widen comically and he squeaks out, "Blaine!"

There is a muffled, "What?" and from where she's standing she can only see the foot of the bed but the blanket is being shoved down and a few seconds later Blaine appears next to the guy, equally undressed, hair a mess and face drawn in confusion.

But then he sees her and his face lights up, before he seems to realize what situation he's actually in.

"I made breakfast," Pam decides to say before Blaine can actually start to panic. "I'll just wait in the kitchen while you two get dressed." She gives the guy another look and then leaves.

Ten minutes later Blaine is the first one to join her and he immediately comes over to hug her. She's shorter than him but he still slumps against her and pushes his head under hers, rubbing it against her chin and neck. In return Pam nuzzles her nose into his still unruly hair and just inhales him. He still smells like she remembers but now there is a distinctive note of someone else – of that boy she realizes – mixed into his smell. God she doesn't think her son has ever smelled this much like someone that wasn't part of their immediate family. But now he smells like a boy. A boy that he apparently sees as a part of his family and she doesn't even know his name. And oh if that doesn't make her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I missed you, honey," she says when Blaine leans back again and he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before he says, "I missed you too, mom."

"Is that boy the reason that you've been so busy lately?" She figures it's better to get directly to the point.

His face stretches into a huge smile and oh how she'd missed seeing him smile. The way his whole face lights up and his eyes go all big and bright with excitement.

"His name is Kurt," he says. "And he is- god he's the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't even know where to start."

"And he's your…"

"He's uhm…He's my boyfriend."

And that little pause he makes nearly breaks her heart. He looks so unsure now of her reaction, his smile turning wobbly and his gaze hesitant.

"That's wonderful, honey." And she really hopes she sounds as genuinely happy as she is for him and that there is no skeptical undertone in her voice that betrays her. Because she is happy for him but this is also the first time she's ever heard about Kurt and she can already see how very much in love with him her son is. How is she supposed to not worry?

There is a quiet knock on the doorframe of the kitchen and then Kurt steps into the room. He looks taller now than he did before and the way he holds himself is tense. But then he walks closer to Blaine's side and she can see how Kurt visibly relaxes when they share a short sweet smile, an unspoken "Everything's fine" passing between them.

In that moment Pam realizes that she is going to lose some part of her son to Kurt, no matter in what direction this relationship will go.

* * *

Breakfast is awkward.

After a quick introduction Blaine's mom had ushered them to the table and then it had simply been quiet while they were eating. And it hadn't even been the nice kind of quiet. So Blaine had started babbling, talking about whatever he could come up with on the spot.

It's no surprise to Blaine that Kurt excuses himself as soon as he can. He probably would have done the same. While his mom starts clearing the table, Blaine accompanies Kurt to the door.

"I'm so sorry," he says quietly when they are at the door.

Kurt, who's in the middle of pulling on his jacket, stops for a second. He smiles and rolls his eyes before he tugs it on the rest of the way. "Blaine, you didn't know she was coming. And I know she didn't know about me. So please don't apologize."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And now come here and let me hug you."

Blaine willingly steps into Kurt's open arms and burrows his face in his neck. One of Kurt's hands comes up to scratch at one of his ears and Blaine can feel his body relax a bit. It's totally unfair how good Kurt is at calming him down.

"You know, you should take our dinner reservations for tonight and go with her. Use it to apologize and explain."

"What?" Blaine steps back to be able look at Kurt. "But you were so excited about trying that restaurant! It wouldn't be fair to you."

"We can go another time, honeybee. This is way more important."

It takes a moment but then he nods. "I'll call you later?"

"Of course."

They share a short kiss and then Kurt's gone. Blaine takes a few deep breaths, steeling himself and goes back to the kitchen. His mom is humming quietly to herself, already washing the dishes and he joins her.

It's a more comfortable silence now that Kurt has left but Blaine still feels the urge to fill it. Except he just doesn't know what to say and he probably looks like a fish with how often he has opened and closed his mouth in the last few minutes, without making a sound. He's so distracted by thinking about what to say that he doesn't even realize that he's stopped drying the cup in his hands and is just standing there.

"Honey," his mom says and he startles, nearly dropping it. He blinks a few times and looks at her. She has her lips pursed and looks concerned. "Let's not talk about it right now, okay? And I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop but you two weren't exactly quiet and I think Kurt's suggestion sounds like a really good idea. That way we both have a bit time to sort our thoughts, alright?"

"Okay."

"Then let's finish up here, so we can spend some quality time together before you have to work."

He nods, cracking a smile and returns to his task.

When the kitchen is clean again, they settle on the couch together, Blaine with his head in his mothers lap. Quality time for them mostly consists of letting the TV play in the background while his mom rubs his head and they tell each other about their day. It's something they started doing when he was still a child and it just stuck.

This time Blaine lets his mom do most of the talking, only prompting her now and then with a question. She's nice enough to let him get away with being quiet, maybe even guessing that most of his newer stories involve Kurt and that he's unsure if he should mention him right now.

When Blaine needs to get ready for work, his mother excuses herself to go shopping, saying that she'll need a nice dress if her son is taking her out tonight because she was in no way prepared for that. In response he gives her the spare key and laughs, knowing that there is no way his mom will come home with just one dress.

* * *

The subway ride to the restaurant is short and Blaine knows that his mom is thankful for it. She may always insist on taking the subway but he knows that she doesn't enjoy it that much. Especially not in the summer.

The restaurant is as nice as the internet had made it sound. The interior design, Kurt's original reason for wanting to come here, is fantastic and the food looks and tastes awesome.

"Kurt will love it here," he says at some point, offering his mother a hesitant smile.

"Well he certainly looked like he has good taste."

"It's basically his second name."

She hums noncommittally, looks at him and takes another bite of her food. He sighs, dropping his eyes to his plate and says, "I'm sorry for not telling you about him."

"Okay. Was there a reason for it?"

"At first just the usual things. You know, wanting to see if it would be more than a few dates. Making sure that he's actually someone I can see myself being with for longer. And then," he trails off, hand fiddling with his napkin on the table. His voice is quiet when he continues. "I was scared you'd be mad at me." He chances a quick glance up at his mom. Her eyebrows are raised and she looks bewildered.

"Why would I be mad, honey?"

"Maybe because Kurt was a stranger that randomly came up to me and I just went with it, ignoring that George was a complete stranger too when I met him. Because I was stupid enough to trust him without knowing if it'd turn out the same way?"

"Oh Blaine." She sighs and reaches for his hand holding the napkin. "You trusting people easily is not stupid. It's a wonderful thing. People who take advantage of that are the stupid ones. And you can't change everything about you just because of one asshole."

"I know but I didn't even care that Kurt could have been like that. I just let him sweep me of my feet."

"And if I were to ask Kurt, he'd say the same thing?"

He opens his mouth to agree but lets it fall close again because no, Kurt would probably answer that Blaine had been overly cautious at the beginning. Keeping him at arm's length when it came to physical contact and always walking home alone and meeting at their destination or at Kurt's, so he'd get to decide when to let Kurt know where he was living. "No, he wouldn't."

"See. There is nothing for me to be mad about then. You were as careful as you could have been." She makes a pause and smiles. "Though I still would have liked to know he existed before seeing him half naked and looking like you two had a fantastic night."

"Mom!"

"I mean I can see the appeal. If I was twenty years younger I wouldn't have said no to him either."

"Okay, okay I get it! Now please stop talking, mom." His face is on fire and he burrows it in his hands. His mother's laugh is loud in his ears.

"I'm sorry but you make it so easy, honey," she says tugging his hands from his face. "Now tell me about Kurt and if you play your cards right he can join us for lunch tomorrow."

She ends up liking what he tells her about Kurt well enough and the next day Blaine has to sit through lunch, listening to them gush over fashion trends and how far hybrid clothing options have come. He chimes in now and then but mostly just enjoys that two of the most important persons in his life get along so well.

* * *

Time flies and the summer gets warmer and drier while their relationship thrives. They have their first fight over something dumb and make up a day later over ice cream. Their sex life is better now, even if the heat is taking it's toll on the number of times they actually get to do anything before one of them calls for literally cooling off. Rachel has finally completely gotten over her aversion to Blaine and Kurt feels safe leaving them alone in a room together. Apparently all it took to convince her was seeing him perform. One weekend they take a trip to the beach with their friends. That day Kurt finds out that Blaine and Tina are unbeatable when playing chicken and that it's a bad idea to touch Blaine's tail while it's under water. Who knew that he's afraid of fish touching him?

Before they know it their summer break draws to a close. The recent heat wave gets finally interrupted by a big storm and the day afterwards the sun is shining brightly again but the temperatures have dropped slightly.

They are sitting in their coffee shop, as Kurt likes to call it by now. Kurt's working on an article for Vogue and Blaine's already reading something for class. It's nice to just spend time with each other. Only sharing a smile now and then or offering a second opinion when Kurt asks for it.

When his phone, lying on the table, vibrates for the first time, Blaine ignores it and just keeps on reading

When a few minutes later it vibrates more than a few times in quick succession, Blaine picks it up to check. There is a notification for messages from his theater group chat. He rolls his eyes because it's probably another funny picture or something. But then it vibrates again and this time the notification displays his own name in capital letters with a slew of exclamation marks. He opens the chat and the first new message is a link to the website of a play, followed by a longer text about how amazing this new play is and that everybody should go see it. There are a few comments agreeing and then someone mentions that they remember one of the woman from a picture in the article visiting them and offering an audition to someone from their group. The rest of the conversation is a guessing game about who it was and what a big chance they missed. Until the comment with his name comes up and then everything falls into place.

"Oh my god," he gasps, scrolling hastily up to click on the link.

"Did something happen?" Kurt asks from the other side of the table and Blaine raises a hand to indicate for him to wait. He skims over the article and pictures on the front page and he knows that there is an unbelieving grin on his face. He drops his phone back onto the table and looks at Kurt.

"What?"

"Do you remember the audition I told you about the first time we talked?"

"Of course I do."

Blaine pushes his phone over to him. "Read that."

While Kurt reads, Blaine watches his expressions change from confused to understanding to shocked. Then Kurt slowly puts the phone back on the table, blinks a few times and says, "Oh my god, Blaine."

"I know."

"That could have been you."

"I know!"

"Wow."

"So it looks like your guess that the play would be a total flop was completely incorrect."

"I can't believe it. He was such an asshole to you."

"Well that's life, I guess."

Kurt stares at him and raises an eyebrow. "You don't sound upset."

"I don't think I actually am. I mean sure it would have been nice to have such a successful play on my resume. But it also would have meant that I wouldn't have met you." He smiles and reaches for Kurt's hand. "And I don't know about you but I kind of love having you in my life."

Kurt tilts his head a little to the side and smiles back. He squeezes Blaine's hand and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yeah Blaine's life is pretty amazing as it is.


End file.
